


can you hear my heartbeat?

by peteysgaypanic



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Gay denial, M/M, Making Out, Possible Frottage, figuring out feelings, hand holding, possible light smut, sleepover, undertones of eli/demetri but its barley there anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteysgaypanic/pseuds/peteysgaypanic
Summary: Robby is overwhelmed with living with a new family, having another dad, a stepsister AND a young stepbrother who hates his guts. A certain page on the internet makes him think. Is he really as straight as he thought he was?Also the fact that he's got a sleepover planned, all participants being guys.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I'm sorry that I'm not good at posting, but recently a hoe fell in love with Cobra Kai again and I really think Robby and Miguel would be cute, despite the whole fight thing. Also, the Johnny/Daniel isn't huge, but they are put in scenes of like "The Married Life".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya boi gets a lil descriptive at the nsfw part so watch out fellas.

Robby stood in the bathroom after a much-needed shower, looking at the incision scar and stitches from his surgery on his arm after it got broke in his fight. He got the ugliest surgery scar on it now, fuck. Why did he fight again? Oh yeah, to feel empowered, or something. 

Sam knocked on the bathroom door "Hey, hurry up! I'm going somewhere for tonight and I need to look good for it, you know?" she yapped. Robby rolled his eyes and got dressed the rest the way, then walked out. "Wait- you're going somewhere tonight? like..staying somewhere?" he asked, trying to not sound hopeful, usually, when his friends came over to stay the night, they would have to sleep in Robby's room....which is also Sam's bedroom. He just didn't want his friends to feel uncomfortable with her in the same room as them for the night, again. 

She nodded "I'll be back tomorrow morning, all I need from you is to not make our bedroom dirty, thanks." she said, beginning to brush her hair. He grew a small smile and walked off, heading to his dad...s? Shared bedroom, where the basket with socks in it was. He looked around for it for a moment, before finding it slightly tucked under the bed, he pulled the basket out, but it drug something out with it. A magazine? He grabbed it and took the plain white cover that hid the cover of the magazine. His heart jumped in his chest when he saw what it was...the title was "Twinks" in some type of seducing, attention-catching font in hot pink. The photo on the front made his stomach flip and curl all at once. It was a photograph of a black-haired, darker skinned skinny boy bent over a table. He wore glasses and a bunched up white button up that was gathered up against his chest, while he was..fucked from behind, by a white guy whos photo cut off at the shoulders. 

Robby's body felt completely different while he was looking at the picture, a type of different where his heart raced, his dick feeling hot and pulsing in his pants already. No girls, magazines or porn had ever made him react this fast, what the hell? Shouldn't he be grossed out? To disgust himself, he reminded himself that this came from underneath his fathers, and stepdads bed. Meaning they probably jerk off to this. That did it for him, immediately making his dick chill out and his heart slowed down, instead, he felt like screaming now.

He grabbed the socks that he first intended to grab and rushed to his room, sitting down and slipping his socks on. What the fuck was that whole deal about?? Why did it make him hard?? He's not gay, he can't be. He'd always liked girls, right?...

 

 

..Right?


	2. Asking the Real Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robby takes some time out of his day to sit and look around for answers on the internet because all those "Am I Gay?" tests don't help him in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm writing this later at night so ifi ts trash i am,,sorry

Robby sat on his bed for hours, looking through pages of how people found out they were gay, how to know if you're gay, those stupid "Am I Gay?" tests that strike fear into curious 12-year-olds. He sat back on his bed with a sigh, the silence soon interrupted by a message from his friend Miguel. The two had grown a healthy friendship even after Miguel tried to rip his arm off, and this certain boy was one of 3 who was coming for the sleepover that neared, only by a few hours. 

miggyrods _: Hey!! We still coming over tonight? I'm bringing my own blanket this time I promise._

 

sleepyandciggys _: yeah, you better. i'm never giving you mine again. but yeah we're still on, just a few more hours then my dads are gone, so we can do whatever we want, and be as loud as we want for the next two days._

 

miggyrods _: Awesome!! Hawk is bringing his games and console over, so we'll never get bored :D_

 

sleepyandciggys _: cool, see you at 8, loser. :)_

 

miggyrods _: Bye robster ;)_

Robby tapped on the others profile, looking through his pictures. He never realized how...attractive? good-looking? how can he say it without sounding gay? The thoughts made him sigh and lay back on his bed, something about his friend made his heart race a little bit, almost like that magazine...

 

He shook off the thought and got up to clean his room up, thought he knew his friends would destroy it. And hopefuly he doesn't have to witness Demetri and Hawk make out in his bedroom again. 

-

 

The last hours of alone time for Robby were soon over and he heard knocking on the front door. He went and opened it and to his suprise, saw all 3 of the idiots together. Usually one them is late, or 2, or they're all late...then he has to rely on those other dirtbags who just eat all his food and ruin the house. Those assholes...He smiled and let them in, Demetri looked around "Huh, did your dads make the house...gayer?" He joked "Daniel is really decorative." I said with a soft chuckle, closing the door behind them all. Hawk quickly set up the game console in the living room and soon they were all taking turns on the video game, kicking eachothers asses and whoever lost the round had to arm wrestle the winner of the round, yknow..teenage boy stuff.

 

Robby couldn't help but stare at miguel sometimes. Like when he smiled and the house lamp shining on his braces, or when he got angry and the vein in his neck became visible, or when he laughed...he's...oddly beautiful to Robby.

Robby, once again, shook off the thought and continued playing the game with his friends. 

 

-  
Nighttime rolled around and Daniel texted Robby to tell him to put his step-brother to bed, which he obliged. He tried to text Daniel back but never got a response...bleh. He doesn't want to know what's keeping them busy, nothing bad, right? Two newly weds taking a small vacation to a hotel out of town. Nothing gross at all.

Robby looked over to Miguel who had tensed/worried body language "Hey, what's the matter?" Robby asked, raising an eyebrow. Miguel swallowed the obvious knot in his throat "..If I tell you...please don't be mad?" He said, Robby became concerned "What'd you do this time?" there was a pause "...I forgot my own blanket again...heh..." Miguel stammered, Robby sighed in dissapointment "good-fucking-god....okay, i'll share mine, but we sleep back-to-back thise time, got it? I don't care how cold you get." He said, overwhelmed by this, he's thinking he might be gay, and then this?? I guess a day in the life of Robby Keene. Sigh.


	3. Magnetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even as Robby told him they were going to sleep back to back, they always end up cuddling while Miguel mumbles stupid shit in his sleep, maybe Robby isn't so bothered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK wow i'm so sorry yall. I nver got around to making another chapter of this, but here we are!!

Robby awkwardly gazed at the sleeping boy who stuck to him like super glue after rolling over and snuggling like they were some couple. Robby got a shiver up his spine at the thought but quickly shut that shit down. 

He sighed as he heard Miguel grunt in his sleep, trying to roll back over without waking Diaz. He finally did but realized that now he was being spooned,,, fuck. Time went slow as hell and he never got to sleep but morning rolled around, and Robby got out of bed to use the restroom. He started the shower and stripped, stepping under the water to try and maybe wake himself up for a bit. 

This was a horrible idea, as it allowed Robby's mind to wander along. His emotions and hormones melted into mush and mixed together, he couldn't tell if he was angry that he liked Miguel, sad, happy, confused, uncomfortable, disgusted, horny, needing or clingy. He reached for the shower knobs and shut off the water, getting out and drying off before heading back to his room to change. He didn't expect anyone to be up yet so he went ahead and dropped his towel...but,,, there was Miguel, sat up in bed still wrapped up with a glass of water in his hand.

Miguel choked on his water as his eyes landed on Robby, his sight wandering down, down, down...up. They stared for a good solid minute before Miguel covered his eyes finally and Robby quickly, but silently got clothes on. From then on, the day was awkward. When Robby made them some food for breakfast, everyone but Miguel would look at him.

By the end of the day, Robby sat down in his room with Miguel and confronted him "so,,,why are you ignoring me? we haven't talked all day, diaz." he said, a little upset. "i.. I wasn't ignoring you, Robby. I just..i-i just got a lot on my mind." He said softly, Robby looked away "Is it about sam or something?" he asked  "what? no- no it's been MONTHS, I just...I've been busy in karate and I'm just,, I don't know." He murmured.

They both leaned back "Listen we'll just hang out and lets just- forget this, yeah.." Robby said, they sat in silence end eventually broke off from each other and sat in the living room opposite of each other

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this sucks but!! sorry fellas im really not good at this :(

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is short, but once I can I'll make a longer one! :)


End file.
